1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording device that accommodates memory cards that are data recording media to thus constitute a memory cartridge and is loaded with and integrated with the memory cartridge, the data recording device for recording image information generated as digital signals in the memory cards of the memory cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data recording devices using magnetic tapes as data recording media have been developed as flight recorders (Airborne Video Tape Recorders (AVTR)) mounted in airplanes. However, since higher reliability is requested, memory cards (PCMCIA cards) that adopt semiconductor memory elements are being used. In order to solve problems caused by the generation of heat inside the sealed case of the data recording device, to and from which a memory cartridge as a single substance composed of a plurality of accommodated memory cards can be attached and detached, the applicant of the present application tries to take measures (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,374 B2
The patent document 1 discloses a widely used improved technology capable of solving problems caused by the generation of heat in an electronic apparatus whose case is sealed. The technology is essential to the data recording device according to the present invention. However, although basic problems such as the generation of heat were solved, problems such as convenience of use or safety measures for protecting data remain as objects to be solved.
That is, for example, in the case of the structure disclosed in the conventional patent document 1, when the memory cartridge is mounted in a main body, since the entire memory cartridge is connected to a connector while being buried in the main body, it is difficult to take the memory cartridge out. Since the memory cartridge is not forcibly supported in a state where the data recording device is driven, the memory cartridge may be disconnected from the connector or the connection state may deteriorate, due to vibration. Since the data recording device according to the present invention has the function of a computer, when the memory cartridge is taken out from the main body, in order to protect the data recorded in the memory cards of the memory cartridge, it is necessary to take the safety measures of taking the memory cartridge out after shutting down the computer.